


Best Year Yet

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Dean Winchester, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Mating Bites, New Year's Eve, Omega Dean, Rimming, Top Castiel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean and Castiel meet at a costume party ringing in the new year. Sparks fly as they quickly get to know each other, both feeling things they've never felt before. Is this just skin deep attraction? Or is this real and lasting for both of them?





	Best Year Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel222/gifts).



> This was written for Destiel222. They bid on me for the Fic Facer's auction for Random Acts. <3 I hope you enjoy! :D

**8 PM**

Castiel sits down at the bar, fiddling with the wings attached to his back. Why he let his brother talk him into his ridiculous costume he’s still not sure. Once they’re comfortable once more he turns, trying to flag down a bartender. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” the guy beside him asks. Castiel is about to kindly decline when he looks over. His breath catches in his throat. The man is stunning. There’s freckles spotting his cheeks and nose, his smirk is beautiful. When Castiel’s eyes run higher, landing on the guy’s eyes, he flinches back. They’re completely black, even seeing everything in black and white doesn’t prepare Castiel for that unsettling feeling he gets looking into those black eyes. 

“Sorry,” the guy says sheepishly, pointing to his eyes. “Contacts. It’s supposed to go with the rest of my costume.” 

“Ah, I see,” Castiel murmurs, taking the guy’s devil horns and red short shorts. 

“So what will it be?” the bartender asks. 

“Just a beer will be fine. Thank you,” Castiel answers. 

“This feels like the set up to a really bad joke,” the man beside him says. When Castiel tilts his head in question he explains, “you know, a demon and an angel walk into a bar.”

Castiel snorts, butterflies buzzing around in his belly. What is it about this guy that’s making him feel like this? He takes a sip of the beer put in front of him, just looking at this beautiful man. 

“My name’s Castiel, by the way.”

The guy gives Castiel a giant smile before saying, “Dean.”

**9 PM**

Dean leads Castiel along with him, as he navigates through the club. Pulling Cas with him, he sits down on a couch in the back. It’s quieter back here, perfect for getting to know someone like Cas better. 

“Are you here with anyone?” Dean asks, hoping he already know the answer. 

“My brother dragged me along. He insisted on this costume,” Cas says, gesturing towards his wings. “It feels silly.”

Dean runs his fingers up Cas’ forearm, sucking in a breath when sparks of pleasure run up his arms. “I’m glad you’re dressed up. You can be the angel to my demon.”

Cas leans in closer, his cheeks flushing. Fuck, Dean’s never wished for color more than this moment so he could see exactly what color Cas’ eyes are. “Am I keeping you out of trouble, Dean?”

Dean smirks, continuing his ministrations to Cas’ arm. “Actually,” he whispers, leaning even closer until their lips are almost touching. “I was hoping I could convince you to fall for me. A demon making an angel fall, sounds like the sort of tragic romance I’d be interested in.”

Cas looks like he’s about to go in for the kiss when a drunk guy dressed as a vampire bumps into them. “Sorry fellas,” the guy slurs before stumbling away. 

Dean looks back over at Cas, disappointment flooding his belly when he sees the moment is lost. Cas is leaning back into his own space, legs out and crossed at his ankles. He looks so sexy stretched out like that and Dean has to resist the urge to crawl into the man’s lap. 

“What’s your designation?” Dean blurts out before he can think better of it. With all the bodies crowding the club, Dean hasn’t been able to get a clear scent from Cas.  He’s dying to know but there’s more polite ways of asking. Cas gives him a small smile like maybe he’s been dying to know just as much as Dean has. “Sorry. It’s just that with so many people around it’s hard for me to pick out your scent.”

“It’s fine, Dean. I understand. Not that I could smell you even if it was just the two of us here,” Cas says with a small self-deprecating laugh. 

“What do you mean?”

“My nose is just for show,” Cas explains looking nervous. “I can’t smell anything.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. That must be hard in a world dominated by smells.” Dean reaches over and pulls Cas’ hand into his lap, running his fingers over Cas’ knuckles. “I’m an omega,” Dean says, shrugging his shoulders. “Just so ya know.”

“Well,” Cas answers, squeezing Dean’s hand. “I’m an alpha. Just so you know.”

**10 PM**

After they each downed a shot at the bar, Dean begs Castiel to come out to the dance floor. Being pulled along behind the omega, Castiel smiles wide and unabashed. He’s never felt like this, so light and free. Dean makes him feel giddy and child like for the first time in his life. His shoulders relax and he lets out a laugh this comes straight from his belly, filling him with warmth. 

Dean pulls him forward until they’re in the middle of the dance floor, writhing bodies all around them but Castiel can only focus on Dean. Dean turns around, leaning his back against Castiel’s chest. The music thrums loudly through the club, vibrating through Castiel’s chest. Sweat begins to drip down his forehead as they move. 

Dean tilts his head to the side, baring his neck to Castiel and the alpha part of him can’t help but growl out approval, loving how the omega is offering this vulnerable part of himself. Castiel’s hands find a comfortable place on Dean’s hips, pulling him back until his ass is swaying against Castiel’s groin. 

“Oh Cas,” Dean gasps out when Castiel grinds his hard cock against his perky ass. This feels so right, better than anything Castiel’s done in the past and they’re only dancing. 

Castiel’s lips find the side of Dean’s throat, laying gentle kisses across the sweaty skin. Dean lets out a groan as Castiel’s tongue comes out, gathering the salty liquid dripping from Dean’s skin. Everything feels so intense and Castiel’s head is heedy with lust. He wants Dean so badly. 

Their hips continue to move in sync, grinding to the beat of the music. Castiel’s shorts quickly dampen in the front, his cock leaking precome the more turned on he becomes. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take before he comes in his shorts like a teenager. 

Dean quickly turns in Castiel’s arms, pulling them together until they’re chest to chest. Castiel looks into Dean’s eyes, disappointed when he sees those blacked out contacts instead of Dean’s real eyes. He can’t ponder that for long because Dean is suddenly pulling him forward by the back of his neck, connecting their lips together. 

Castiel gasps in surprise and Dean uses the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. The feeling of their tongues touching for the first time has Castiel growling, his fingers digging harder into Dean’s hips. 

“Fuck,” Dean breathes as he pulls back panting. “I need you right fucking now, Cas.”

Castiel nods his head. “Yes. But Dean, where?”

Dean gives him a smirk before grabbing Castiel’s hand and pulling him away from the dance floor and down a hallway. 

**11PM**

Fuck. Dean’s never felt like this. Everything feels heightened and unreal. How can he possibly be so attracted to this alpha? How can he feel so at home when he’s in Cas’ arms?

Dean pulls Cas further down the hallway until he finds the staff bathroom. Once the door is closed and locked, Dean pounces, taking Cas’ lips in a fierce kiss. He nips at Cas’ bottom lip hard enough to taste the metallic of his blood and it sets a frenzie through Dean’s body. He needs Castiel and he needs him now!

“Please, Cas,” Dean begs as he pulls back, loving how dilated Cas’ eyes are when their eyes meet. 

“Turn around,” Cas growls out, his voice so much deeper now that he’s turned on. Goosebumps flit over Dean’s skin at the command. Fuck, how could this alpha be so perfect for him after such a short time?

Dean does as he’s told, putting his hands on the sink and sticking his ass out, putting it on display. Cas rumbles his approval before getting on his knees behind Dean. Dean lets out a gasp as the alpha tugs his shorts down, exposing his ass to the cool air in the room. 

Cas takes his time, squeezing each cheek in his big hands before pulling the globes apart. Dean’s forehead leans against the cool mirror, a contrast to how fucking hot his body is getting. “Come on, Cas,” Dean whines, but his voice cuts off into a high pitched moan as Cas’ tongue laps at his hole. 

“You’re so wet, Dean,” Cas murmurs before going back to his ministrations

“Fuck,” Dean says through gritted teeth. “It’s for, fuck! It’s for you, Cas.”

Cas pulls back enough to fit a finger inside of Dean’s ass. “Dean. Take your contacts out, baby. Wanna look you in the eye when I’m inside you.”

Dean lets out a keening sound he doesn’t recognize, pushing his ass back, chasing the feel of Cas’ fingers. A slap to his asscheek gets him moving. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

Dean uses the small mirror to carefully pull the contacts free, tossing them on the floor uncaring. Those fingers inside him just keep moving, always missing his prostate and Dean lets out a groan of frustration. Cas lets out a little chuckle that only frustrates Dean further, his cock throbs between his legs and his hole aches to be filled. 

“Ready, baby?” Cas asks, standing up and pulling Dean against his chest. 

“Yes, alpha. Fill me, please.” Dean would be embarrassed with how needy he sounds if it was anyone other than Cas. The alpha makes him feel safe enough to show his need. 

Cas’ forehead lays against his back, right between his shoulder blades as he slowly penetrates Dean’s ass. Dean is panting by the time he’s fully seated, hips pressed against Dean’s ass. 

“Oh my god,” Dean moans, feeling soundly full. They’re a perfect fit. 

“You feel so good, Dean,” Cas murmurs, his hands moving from Dean’s hips up to his chest. Then one hand comes up to his face, tilting his face back until he can look into Cas’ eyes. 

Cas gasps just as Dean realizes what’s going on. As their eyes meet, things around them begin to change. Color. Color slowly fades into everything, starting with Cas’ eyes which have begun to water. 

“Green,” Dean blurts out. “My brother says my eyes are green.”

Cas lets out a startled laugh, pulling Dean into a gently kiss. When he pulls back he whispers, “mine are blue.”

**12PM**

As people in the club begin to count down to celebrate the New Year, Castiel picks up the pace, slamming into Dean’s body. Their eyes connect in the little mirror on the wall as their climaxes barrel towards them. 

“Right there, Cas. Keep going,” Dean murmurs, one of his hands finding Castiel’s and pulling it towards his erect cock. Castiel wraps his hands around it, stroking him quickly. He wants Dean to come with him. 

“Dean,” Castiel gasps as his thrusts become eradict, his knot beginning to inflate. 

“Yes,” Dean whines. “Please, Cas. Knot me. Make me yours, alpha.”

Castiel is helpless to refuse. He thrusts hard until his knot locks into place, tying them together. Dean’s dick throbs in his hand before it begins to spurt out Dean’s orgasm. As Dean’s walls tighten around his knot, milking it, Castiel comes as well. He fills Dean over and over again until they’re both left breathless. 

“10, 9, 8…” they hear from outside their confined area. 

Castiel smiles, nuzzling the side of Dean’s neck. 

“4, 3, 2…”

“Do it,” Dean pleads. 

As midnight strikes, Castiel’s teeth sink into Dean’s neck. 

“Happy New Year,” Dean hoarsely whispers as Castiel licks the wound clean. 

Castiel can’t help but smile. Looking into Dean’s gorgeous green eyes he whispers back, “the best year yet.” 


End file.
